Total Recall
by KAD900
Summary: Austin Hauser was just like any other living with his wife Lindsay... right? Wrong. When his past memories are accidentally triggered, he soon begins to remember fragments of his real life as Jack Brewer with his rescuer Kim Crawford. Will he ever remember his real life again? DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kickin' It. Check me out here: Twitter- @KAD900 IG- KAD900 & more on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Total Recall Chapter 1**

**Heyy everyone! I have good and bad news. Bad news is that I will be losing internet for a month, more or less (most likely more) due to the fact I'm moving. Sad I know! The good news is that during this hiatus as you may call it, I will be using the time to write some chapters for my stories. So when I come back, I should be updating two every other week like I've been trying to lol. I WILL have internet on my phone, but just not on my laptop where I write my stories. I hope you all don't hate me for making you all wait for so long. Before I begin my goodbyes, go and follow my Twitter & Instagram ( KAD900)! I WILL FOLLOW BACK! Now, so I don't delay you any longer, here it is! The next chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Oh, and super duper important AN at the end of the chapter :) REVIEW! **

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**At the end of the 21**__**st**__** century, global chemical warfare left the planet nearly uninhabitable. Living space is now the Earth's most precious resource. Only two territories remain: The United Federation of Britain (the UFB for short), and the Colony. Workers from the Colony travel through the planet each day on the only transport possible… The Fall.**_

**Jack's POV**

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!"

My eyes shot open at the sound of the unknown voice as a single bead of sweat dripped down the side of my head.

The room around me was blurred as I could only see darkness and the flashing lights that circled around the room.

When I tried to move, I could only groan as a lingering pain shot through my arms and legs.

Then as if cued, my head began to throb violently as I moved my hands on the ground below me, feeling it as I did so.

I then looked up only to see the same blinking lights, though this time, I took notice of the fact that I was in an empty room filled with destroyed medical equipment.

Ignoring the stiffness in my muscles, I used my arms to push myself up, only to fall backwards into a gurney that was flipped on its side, covered in wires and cables that belonged to several machines such as an EKG, heart monitor, and so on.

After falling backwards, I felt the bed behind me as I observed the area.

I soon closed his eyes for a single second as I felt it hard to breathe, then as I opened them, I saw a familiar face approaching.

A young woman with chocolate brown eyes, an athletic figure, and golden blond hair with a tint of brown at the roots approached me.

She instantly ran to me from the doorway, telling me as she drew nearer "I cut the power."

As she came within a foot or two from me, she took a knee before informed me "We've got about ten seconds before that alarm brings an entire team down here."

Though the lights from behind her still made me squint slightly from the blinding, bright light, I could still see somewhat clearly as my vision was soon enhanced.

Her eyes told me she was on edge as some of her hair flew forwards, coming to a rest in front of her shoulders as she crouched before me.

Without breaking eye contact, she handed me a gun from under her jacket, putting it in my hand as she grabbed my forearm.

With one swift heave from her tanned arm, she pulled me up to my feet and told me "We need to go."

Just then, the light hanging from the ceiling fell as the alarm began to blare, just as she said it would.

Realizing danger was near from the alarm, I took out the gun I was given and held it in front of me as we approached the exit of the door.

Looking down the hall, my eyes widened as I saw a massive pile of security guards lying on the floor, dead, most likely from the woman beside me.

Seeing the hallway was clear, I quickly turned to her and nodded, giving her the go ahead to move forwards.

After she hesitantly went through the doorway, she led me down the hall as I followed closely behind.

Because the halls were currently empty, we both ran down the foggy hall as the red alarm continued to flash and make loud noises.

While running, I glanced over at her as her hair seemed to bounce from the wind blowing past her as we ran while mine decided to brush to the sides of my head from the speed.

We then came across a set of clear, long blinds hanging from the ceiling where the arch of the door was located.

Instinctively, we both shoved them out of the way as I inspected the path directly ahead of us.

After seeing it was a dead end, I turned to my right to see her already making her way down the other hall.

As we ran down the hall, we were soon stopped in our tracks as a few soldiers took aim at us.

We both simultaneously pulled their pistols forwards, pulling the trigger repeatedly as we took aim at them, though it was no use as for the bullets only deflected off of them.

Just then, they began to fire back at us.

In intuition that she was in danger, I pulled her arm, tugging her towards me as the combatants began to fire multiple rounds of ammunition into the walls where we previously stood.

Because we now stood in a tiny hall, opposite of the main hall, we both took shelter against the wall as our backs made contact with the cold metal behind them.

As I then went to take a peek around the corner, avoiding their blinding flashlights that aimed at my face, I shot at them a few times, only to take down one of the three.

Just then, the automatic door shut in front of me, separating the guards from us... at least for now.

By instinct, I shot the control panel for the door, hoping to delay their advancements as we stood back to back.

I felt her shift slightly as I assumed she took a look around at the area around us.

Ignoring the sounds of gunfire from the other side of the door, I began to look around too as we remained back to back.

The breathing in the room increased over time as the adrenaline rush from the chase began to kick in.

Seeing the area was clear, I took over for the time being and told her "Ok, come on." followed by grabbing her hand as I then led her to a panel I took notice off on the wall.

As I worked on unlocking it, she guarded the door behind us, making sure nobody came towards us.

While I used my automatic to hit the lock repeatedly, hoping it would break, there was an echo from the few rounds behind me, informing me that our enemies were closing in.

Though we really had only one objective, to escape the premises, we both knew they had to hurry or they would soon fail for sure.

When I finally unlocked the door moments later, I lifted the hatch up as I yelled to her "Go!"

Without reluctance, I took a step back, giving her room to get inside as I turned to face the door, glancing at it for only a moment before turning back to face her.

As she threw her weight over the side, I grabbed her hand as I kept her from falling.

Just then as I was about to hop down with her, a rapid burst of gun fire erupted, causing me to turn to face the door we entered moments ago.

Peeking through the window were the two remaining guards who were both firing at us.

After using my other hand to shoot back, I suddenly felt a sharp, instant pain in my hand that I held onto her's with.

I felt myself cringe in pain as I let a yell escape my lips, as so did she.

A bullet from the enemy behind us shot our hand, making the bullet go through both of our hands.

For the slightest moment that we used to react to the burning pain in our hands, we let go, causing her to just barely grab onto the ledge before she could fall.

Seeing this, I quickly ignored the pain and reached out for her, preventing her from falling as she struggled to hold onto the rugged edge.

I looked deep into her eyes as she sucked in a breath of air, holding it in as she tried desperately to pull herself up higher.

Just then, I heard a whirring sound come from behind me and before I could react, I felt a force wrap around me, tightening by the second before it wrapped around my arms to the point I could only move my legs and from my elbow down to my hand.

I fought to hang onto her, though my body was jerked in several directions from the force.

The guard fired a weapon at me that worked like a lasso, the only thing is, it's obviously way better.

As the glowing lasso hugged my torso and my right arm, I continued to hang onto her though I felt myself being pulled back.

In effort to not let go of me, my partner gripped to me even tighter if that was possible, forcing out in exhaust "No! No! No!"

I tried to wriggle my way out of the rope, but failed to do so as it only tightened.

Before it could constrict itself completely, I ripped my hand from my side, getting it out of the lasso's way as I now had more control of my hand that held onto her.

She now held onto my hand with both of her's as I felt myself be lifted into the air from the pull of the gun.

Once I accepted there was no way I could now escape, I then told her through gritted teeth "You have to go, now."

She eyed me firmly as she responded back "No, I won't leave you!"

After refusing to let go, I told her in hopes she would comply "Look, I promise I'll find you, but you have to let."

She then tilted her head down, her face covering it's self in her hair as she shook her head side to side in a shameful matter.

"No." she mumbled.

"I'm not leaving you here!" she said, raising her voice as I acknowledged the fact that she wasn't going to do as I told her.

Seeing this, I knew I had to make the decision for her.

Slowly but surely, I managed to loosen her hand as she struggled to hang onto me though I was the only thing from keeping her from falling into the water below her, I knew she needed to escape and I don't know what I would do with myself if she got captured because of me.

Feeling my grip relax by the second, she looked back up at me as her eyes pleaded for me to not let go.

I could see though, deep in her eyes, that she knew I was right.

Though her stubborn mind got the best of her, refusing to let me go, I knew it was the only option.

"Go, go now." I begged her as I saw her eyes gloss over.

She was about to break, but I knew she wouldn't do it on her own quick enough… so I did the unexpected.

I let go.

I told her "Go!" one least time before I slipped my hand out of her's, watching her disappear below the edge as she fell down.

The second I let go, I quickly grabbed ahold of the side of the exit.

I could hear her screaming my name as she fell followed by a splash from the murky water she fell into below.

I saw some of my blood drip onto the ground below me as my bleeding hand squeezed down too hard onto the metal frame of the hatch.

Just then, I felt my fingers lose grip of the metal as I was instantly pulled backwards.

The front of my body was dragged along the floor as I seconds later was pulled up into an upwards position, only to be slammed into the door moments later.

_**Current Day**_

At the moment I was about to hit the door, my eyes shot open as a crackle of thunder boomed in the morning sky.

The light from the open window and the soft silk beneath me told me what I felt was just another nightmare.

The same nightmare to be exact.

I squeezed my hands tightly against the bed sheets under me as I closed my eyes again, listening to the faint siren hollering in the distance as it soon disappeared.

I inhaled deeply before leaning up from my bed, sitting up so I sat on the edge.

I rubbed my neck as I felt the bed move seconds later.

A hand dipped over my shoulder and around my torso as she asked "You have another nightmare?"

"Yeah." I exhaled, removing my hand as I looked at the floor beneath my feet.

I felt her put her head on my shoulder as she whined with me in a playful matter "Baby, what are we going to do with you?"

Without warning, I then stood up, causing her to remove herself as I sighed before saying "I don't know."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" I asked as I walked to the fridge, grabbing the milk jug from it as I took a glass out from the cabinet.

"Same dream?"

Once she said that, I removed the glass of milk from my lips as I nodded, mumbling just loud enough for her to hear "Same dream."

I then took one last sip from the glass, finishing the serving before I continued on.

"I'm trapped, being chased. Can't get away, and then… I wake up."

"And that's it? Just you? Nobody else?"

"Nope, just me." I informed her, expanding the truth slightly as I put the cup in the sink.

Just then as I put my arms out in front of me to lean forwards on the countertop, I heard her say something startling.

"Is it me?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confusion taking over me as I turned to face the brunette.

"I don't know… You're alone, you can't get away... is it us? Do I make you feel trapped?"

Just then as she said that, I removed myself from the counter as I walked back over to her, kneeling beside her as I took her hands in mine and said "No, Lindsay, honey… I know this isn't exactly what we had in mind when we were younger, but who gets everything they fantasize about anyways? I've got you, and that's all I need."

With that being said, a smile instantly lit up her face as I told her "Come here." while motioning her to me.

Just before connecting my lips to her's, I whispered to her "It's just a dream."

My hands soon caught ahold of her hips as she broke the kiss momentarily to whisper back "Well, we're going to have to get you some better dreams."

After scuffing in amusement, I chuckled before telling her "That would be nice."

Just then, seconds after reattaching our lips together, her phone rang, making her exhale in annoyance as she broke the kiss.

She muttered "Oh, come on." as I turned to check the time on the clock.

"Dang it!"

Taking notice of her sudden aggression, I asked her "What is it?"

She looked down at her phone one last time before telling me "There was another bombing in the U.F.B. Passenger train exploded. Gosh darn Resistance."

As I watched her collect her clothes for work, scrambling to put them on in a hurry, I sat down at the end of the bed.

When she finished putting on her uniform pants, she grabbed her jacket to put over her tank top she was already wearing as she crouched down to face me as she said "We'll pick this up tonight ok?"

After nodding in response to her statement, she then added on "Try and get a little sleep."

"But sleep scares me." I chuckled childishly as she opened the front door.

After turning to face me, she then told me "Well, dream of me then." but before she closed the door, she said one last thing that made me laugh in hilarity.

"Just not in these pants."

It always made me laugh at how much she hated her uniform for work.

Just then, I turned the TV up as I noticed the news was on.

"_The bomb went off just moments after the commuters boarded. We are being told rescue teams are still searching for survivors and the death total is at 144 and rising. This marks the fourth attack in the United Federation of Britain in the last few months and all signs point to terrorist leader Rudy and his resistance moment in the Colony."_

Just then, a picture of Rudy appeared on the screen as an audio tape of his voice was played.

_**Rudy: **__The U.F.B. exploits us. The workers of the Colony deserve equality. The Fall enslaves us all._

The news broadcaster then spoke again.

"_Chancellor Phil pointed to this as proof that Rudy does not seek a peaceful path to independence for the Colony, but rather a prolonged and bloody conflict. And with overpopulation figures in the U.F.B. continuing to rise, this could not come at a worse time. If you recall, the last attack occurred six weeks ago. Federal police have since attributed that bombing to Jack Brewer, a former intelligence officer who turned traitor and is now considered to be Rudy's right-hand man. There is no word yet as to whether Brewer had a role in this morning's incident…"_

Just then as I felt the actual news of the specific story was over, I turned the TV off and walked out onto my balcony.

Though the sun gleamed somewhat through the thick clouds, rain continued to pour down as I leaned on the wall of the patio.

I looked down at the crowded town before me as I checked the time.

When I saw the time, I immediately went inside to get ready for work.

**One Hour Later**

I had left the house just minutes ago and was on my way to work.

My foot kicked a single pebble on the road as I was forced to weave in and out of the mob of people walking in all directions.

I exited a pathway between two buildings and came out greeted by an video advertisement.

_"Going somewhere? No? Well, don't let that stop you. That fantasy that remains forever out of reach? Not anymore. At Rekall, we'll provide you with a complete set of memories all your own. Rekall, we can remember it for you."_

When the advertisement ended, I realized I was standing in the middle of a massive crowd.

Knowing I had to hurry, I adjusted my jacket, shook my hair of any rain, then continued on with my journey.

As I entered the building of my interest, I looked over the crowd of people to see a man struggling to get arrested as he yelled out "Wake up to the truth! Phil is counting on your complacency. Don't let them ship you across the Earth like cattle. Rudy speaks the truth!"

By the time he had finished saying all that, he was finally escorted out and gave me room to look at the wall that was behind him.

He spray painted over the wall _Rudy=Truth_ and _The Fall enslaves us all_.

Just then to interrupt my thoughts, my best friend Jerry cut through the crowd and came over to me.

"Hey dude, you look like crud." he explained as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"_Thanks_." I said sarcastically before he removed his arm, adding on just moments later "No offense."

"I ain't sleeping so well man…" I informed him, rubbing my neck as we made way to the boarding hanger.

We remained quiet from that point on, but as soon as the sliding doors opened to let us board onto the Fall, we walked over to our usual seats and took a seat in the firm, uncomfortable fabric.

After groaning in discomfort as I sat down, I asked Jerry "Has it ever occurred to you that we always sit in these exact same seats?"

He then turned to me, confusion written on his face as I added on "For years now, why?"

"I don't know bro... They're seats. We have butts. Seems like the logical thing to do." he joked as I lightly hit his shoulder.

"I'm talking about us following the same routine, day after day, year after year without even questioning it."

"Why? Wanna switch it up? No sweat."

Just then, he got up from his spot and walked straight across to the other side of the room, taking a seat in the spot he previously sat across from.

Knowing I truthfully didn't wanna sit by myself, I too got up and sat down beside him.

"Oh, yeah. Much more happenin' on this side."

After seeing the smirk play across his lips, I glared at him slightly before calling him "Jerk."

Seconds later, a five second countdown began as our all the seats in the room locked us down.

When the machine automated countdown ended, it wished us a good trip before we dropped down.

Because I never had much to do considering each trip was about 17 minutes, I pulled my book from my jacket and began reading to pass the time.

Let me explain for those who don't know what the Fall is.

The fall is basically a transport that connects the United Federation of Britain and the Colony where I live.

It's basically a tunnel that goes straight through the Earth.

Its gravity operated and is sort of like an elevator so to say.

After a few minutes of reading my studies, the television that hung before me began to speak, causing me to look up from my book.

A young woman, probably in her mid-twenties or early thirties, was on the screen of the news channel.

She was currently discussing the matter of the bombing from earlier today.

_"Despite recent talks between Chancellor Phil and the Colony's governor, the Chancellor has announced that he will be stopping all humanitarian aid to the Colony, in light of this morning's bombing."_

Just then, the Chancellor popped up on the screen as a video recording from an earlier press conference appeared.

From how he looked, he seemed to be in his mid-thirties and had short, black hair.

He was darker skinned due to his skin's tan and had a rich foreign accent.

_**Chancellor Phil:**__ "As much as I want to focus our efforts on cleaning up the Colony, today's terrorist attacks means that funding will have to go to bolstering our synthetic federal police force. The protection of our citizens will always come first."_

Just then as video clip ended, the video disappeared and a monotone voice spoke out to the passengers.

"_Approaching core. Please prepare gravity reversal_."

A loud clunk noise was easily audible as the room rotated around to the opposite side.

As I watched this, I quickly noticed my book began to fly away as the gravity motion was switched.

After quickly snatching it from the air, I continued reading as the trip continued onwards.

Not too much longer later, we finally made it to the U.F.B.

Once they gave us the ok to go, we got up out of our seats and made our way through the security clearing.

As we walked, I heard a man over the speaker inform everyone "Security elevated to level three. Please remain in security scanners until cleared."

Jerry and I were on our way to the scanners when he said "Looks like that bomb set off a hell of a panic up here."

Then after we separated to go around a group of synthetic soldiers, we soon got through the scanning process and made our way to work.

As Jerry and I were getting changed at our lockers which were right next to one another, the reason we started talking in the first place, I asked him "Hey, what do you know about Rekall?"

He turned to me, eyes full of confusion as he responded back "That mind-altering junk?"

After referring to the thing I was was talking about, I nodded as he continued on.

"Do yourself a favor Austin and stay away from them."

"Why?"

"You remember Tyler who used to have the locker beside you on your right?"

After thinking over the person in my mind for a moment, I nodded as he added on "He went to Rekall for his bachelor party. Wanted to be the king of Mars or somethin'."

"Yeah? What if I wanted to be the king of Mars?" I asked as I took my casual shirt off, putting it in my locker as I grabbed my work shirt from it in return.

When I grabbed ahold of the shirt, I went to put it on when I stopped at what Jerry told me.

"Well, he got himself lobotomized."

When he said that, I felt my stomach drop slightly in unease as I continued on, putting my shirt on as Jerry closed his locker.

When I pulled the cloth over my head, the boss came out from his office, hollering out that he had an announcement.

Before I turned my full attention to him, I turned to Jerry one last time, telling him with a chuckle as I did so "I'm surprised you even know what lobotomized means."

Once he made sure he had our attention, he then told us "We're starting double shifts again."

After a mob of groans and protesting broke out within the workers around us, he yelled loudly to get our attention.

"Hey! Don't blame me. I don't want to be here any longer than you do, okay? They've increased the production of police synthetics thanks to that little incident this morning, so take all your complaints to the Chancellor."

Then as I shut my locker, the boss put his hands on his hips before asking "Now, which one of you fine, upstanding, brainless idiots wants to train the new guy?"

Because of all the groans that again erupted from the group, he randomly pointed to an employee who was to train him.

The funny thing is, it just so happened to be me.

In just a few minutes, I led him to my station as I gave him the necessary tools.

As the first robot was lowered to me, I used my tool gun on the chest plate as I saw the newbie watched, most likely to see how to do the job.

When I then glanced over at him, I noticed his hand's positioning was wrong.

If he pulled the trigger, a bolt would be sent through his hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on! Don't hold it there, hold it here." I said referring to his hand as I moved my hand in the correct area.

"If you hold it there where you have it and the synth shorts, one of those bolts will shoot straight through your hand,"

He scoffed at me before listening, telling me as he did so "No kidding huh?"

When he said that, I knew he didn't believe me, so to prove it to him, I lifted up my hand to show him my scar as I said "One of the easier ways to get a day or two off."

Once his eyes laid on the scar from when the bolt shot through mine, he nodded, thanking me before he changed the subject.

"Hey, you know your friend was wrong about Rekall by the way."

"You heard?" I asked, taking a quick pause from my duty as I turned to him.

He nodded up and down as he told me "I've been three times already. They're the best memories I have, and they're a whole lot better than this cruddy job."

After hearing that, my mind began to think about it when he called out "Hey."

I looked up at him as he dug in his pocket.

A few seconds passed of scrambling in his pocket before he handed me a Rekall card, on it, a name.

"Here, take this. Go and ask for Eddie. You're gonna thank me afterwards."

I looked down at the card in disbelief of what he said before I finally let it all sink in.

My mind really urged me to try it, but after what Jerry told me, I still felt a surge of discomfort rain over me.

I took the card from his hand, put it in my pocket, then continued on with my job, talking about random things with him until my name was called on the intercom.

I was being called down to Factory Operations where my boss's office was at.

Hoping it was good news about me getting a promotion, I high-tailed it down in minutes.

Just before entering, I tapped on the door before coming inside.

As I came face to face with him, I asked "Any word?"

Knowing what I was referring to, he dropped the pen in his hand as he told me "Matter of fact, I just heard."

After a few seconds of silence, I forced a grin on my face as I told him "Oh come on, don't leave me hanging. Did I get it?"

With a loud sigh, he sat up in his chair as he told me "They're going with someone from the outside." referring to the U.F.B.

Once I heard the news, I exhaled deeply through my nose as I took a seat in the chair before me.

"Look…" he began.

"As far as I'm concerned, your ten times more qualified than this idiot they're bringing in-"

"Then what is it?" I asked, interrupting him as he sighed once again, knowing what I was talking about.

For the last month I've been trying desperately to get promoted, but each week they shoot me down, this being the third week.

"Look, I know you've been killing it the last quarter, doing the extra hours, exceeding your quota… but you know how it is. You're from the Colony, he's from the U.F.B. He's got the fancy education and all the right connections…"

"Right, right…" I mumbled, taking my working gloves off as crumpled them into my fist.

"I'm sorry Austin, I've done everything I could do. I'll tell you what though, I'll give you and your friend Jerry the rest of the day off with pay. Go and relax. You're one of my best employees and you shouldn't hurt yourself too badly over this. Now go, go and have some fun for once."

I nodded to him with a warm smiled as I stood up, telling him as I did so "Thanks for trying." just before leaving the room.

I quickly went to go collect Jerry, and as soon as I did, we got on the next trip to the Colony and separated he made his way to the local bar while I made my way home to my wife.

I _knew_ that today was going to be a long day…

_**AN: From this chapter on, I will be responding to reviews I receive on all my stories on the next updated chapters for my stories! (All except my Kick- Kickin' It's Jack and Kim story since that one's finished.) :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Total Recall Chapter Two**

**Heyy everyone! Sorry for the delay. I'm moving in about two weeks and I needed to start packing my stuff since I haven't started yet. Along with this story, I'm updating m other three stories Knockout, Assassination, and Total Recall. Because Total Recall is my newest story, I would highly recommend you all go check it out and tell me what you think. Though Kim is not in the beginning, well, not specifically anyways, she will be very soon. Besides that, I would like to delay you no further. Here is part two to the cliffy! I hope you all enjoy! REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kickin' It or the movie Total Recall.**

* * *

**Guest- **I'll try! I LOVE Total Recall too! (Hence the reason I'm writing a story cover of it lol)

**KarateGirl77- **Thanks! :)

**TheLittleStupidThingsOfLife-** I sure hope it is! I work really hard on my stories to entertain you all the best I can while learning at the same time.

**ChrisMGTHEKINGOFKINGS**- I'm glad you like the story! Also, let me know when your story is posted. I would love to check it out :) If you ever need help or any assistance with it, feel free to ask.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

After I soon made my way home, I walked inside to hear that the household was as quiet as a mouse.

Guessing Lindsay was still at work, I walked over to the fridge to pour myself a glass of water.

I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and after filling it up at the fridge, I looked up to see a message across the hologram screen on the door.

_Had a long day, went to bed early. Sweet dreams- XOXO_

Realizing it could only be from Lindsay, I smirked to myself as I touch the door and swiped to the left, clearing the message from the fridge and replacing them with a collage of photos instead.

I walked over to my bed and looked down to see Lindsay, just like she wrote, knocked out.

Her figure was wrapped deeply in the blankets as I took a swig from my water glass, the cool sensation quenching my thirst as I chugged the rest of it down my throat.

Seeing her asleep led me to wonder.

I thought for a few moments before I quickly made my mind.

Ignoring the gut-wrenching feeling in my stomach, I hurriedly put the glass in the sink and left, locking the door as I left.

I walked at a somewhat-hassled pace and in less than ten minutes, I made my way to the area of interest.

I pushed open the door and after ignoring the odd looks from people, I looked at the bar's countertop to see Jerry taking a sip of his drink.

After seeing me enter the door, he motioned me over to him as I did exactly that.

I walked over to the empty seat beside him and as I took a seat, he greeted me.

"Hey Austin, how you holdin' up?"

I sat down in the chair and turned to face him as I responded.

"I've been better."

Just then, the bartender soon took notice of my arrival and before he could ask me what drink I wanted, I pointed to Jerry's drink and said "I'll take the same."

He then nodded and walked away, grabbing the specific ingredients necessary to make the drink.

As the silence got thicker and thicker between us, I looked over at the piano player who was currently playing a jazz tune on the piano.

That being mentioned, I thought about myself playing instead before I asked Jerry "You ever learn how to play the piano?"

He immediately furrowed his brows down in confusion as he turned to the player as I did.

He turned back to face me, did a double take, then looked at me with an abnormal look as I added on "I always wanted to learn how to play the piano."

His eyebrows rose up as a light grin played at his lips.

He scuffed as a full-out smile broke out across his face.

"What's with you today bro? I know it's not just about not getting the promotion. You've been zoned out all day, you've been acting all weird, so tell me… what's wrong man?"

I knew I couldn't hide it forever.

Because I refused to lie, I told him the truth.

"I've been having these dreams. It's the same exact one and every time, I feel like I'm doing something that actually matters. Something important, you know?"

I then turned to face him directly in the eye as he put a hand on his chin, assuming that he was thinking before he told me "Nope, not a clue."

We both laughed in amusement, but as soon as the laughter died down, I felt myself get serious again as he told me "What? You don't think what we do is important?"

"Really Jerry? Really? We commute halfway around the world for cruddy jobs, for cruddy pay, to come to this cruddy bar and get too much of this cruddy beer."

Realizing what I had said, I turned to the bartender as I saw him staring at me, his face showing partial offense at my words.

I quickly put my hand up at him as I told him "No offense."

He wiped a glass with a rag before throwing the rag over his shoulder, putting down the glass just moments later as he said "Non-taken."

I then resumed my protest after taking a swig of my drink I was given not long ago during our conversation.

"Jerry, do you really like how our lives have turned out?"

"Why? Is there something wrong with it?"

"No, no. You know what? You're right, forget I said anything."

An hour or two later, after we finally decided to stop drinking, we exited the door of the bar, stepping outside into the night breeze as we went to say our farewells.

I came at him, taking a step forward as we did our "Bro hug".

When we parted, he turned to face me as I began my retreat back home.

Before I could get even just a few feet away, Jerry called out for me.

I quickly turned around as he asked me "You want my advice?"

Seeing it wouldn't hurt to hear his opinion, I nodded as he continued on.

"Figure out a way to deal with whatever the hell it is you're going through before you mess yourself up for good."

Hearing this come from him surprised me greatly.

Usually anything to come out of Jerry's mouth is either sarcasm, a joke, or something stupid, so hearing him say something actually wise made me speechless.

As he took notice of my flabbergasted expression, he then added on "On the other hand it's possible I might have drank too much."

We both chuckled at his remark, making me lose my breath slightly as I soon collected myself moments later.

"Well, I'm gonna go throw up on something now. And you're gonna get your act together and go home, you hear me?" he said, making me turn around in my spot as I caught notice of all the people who were now staring.

In hopes to lose the attention, I then told Jerry "Yeah Jerry, I think everyone heard you."

He then looked around as well, looking at all the unfamiliar faces that he had attracted the awareness of as I put my hands in the front pockets of my jeans.

He then turned back to face me.

He swiftly popped the neck of his leather jacket, said his goodbye, then turned on his heel as he shuffled down the pavement, attempting not to run into anyone as he did so.

After chuckling in amusement at his stupidity, I then walked down the street until I ran into the area of the unknown.

I've only been to this area once with Jerry, but besides that, I've never been… reason being why I call it the area of the unknown.

I didn't like the area considering it was like a cloud nine for delinquents and rebels, both something I disliked greatly.

I passed through the crowd, a woman in a skimpy outfit bumping into me harshly on purpose as a smirk played across her lips.

As I turned around to see who pushed me, she looked at me, eyes full of devious thoughts as I ignored her, walking away as I forcefully forgot about what just happened.

As I looked to the road ahead of me, I saw the building.

On a golden screen above the building read _Rekall_.

After taking one last look at the sign, I quickly ascended the stairs and opened the door.

Ahead of me was a long, broad hallway that led to counter that I inferred was the front desk.

As I made my way to the desk, a tall, slim woman stepped behind the desk, turning to face me as I stopped at the foot of the counter.

In nervousness, I almost choked on the air in my lungs before she greeted me.

"Hi, welcome to Rekall. First time?"

I chuckled slightly as I asked "Is it _that_ obvious?"

She then gave me a warm smile as assured me of the place.

"It's ok. There's nothing to be afraid of. This is a safe place."

Just hearing her say that made me even more uncomfortable.

I don't know what it was, but I just felt so out of place.

I felt myself begin to sweat in anxiety as I then ignored the feeling of a chill going down my spine.

"My friend gave me this care, told me to ask for Milton." I explained, showing her the card as she nodded.

She immediately showed me to a room, and when she opened the door, she motioned me inside.

After walking inside, she then told me moments later "Remember to have a good time."

Before pressing a button, commanding the door to slide shut to its original closed position.

When her figure vanished from my sight, I turned back around.

In front of me was a small set of stairs that led to a main floor.

In the center of the rectangular floor, there was a chair, along with a few other computers, gadgets and gismos surrounding it.

With slight hesitation, I walked down the steps to be greeted with a man, slightly smaller than me.

He was a bit skinnier than me width-wise and had short, light brownish-reddish hair that was spiked up slightly.

He had tan colored eyes, pasty white skin and his outfit made him look like a scientist rather than what he was.

After noticing me, he came over to me, a slight grin on his face as he came up to me.

"Welcome. I was told you're a friend of Marek's"

So, that's his name…

"Yeah, we work together."

I then averted my eyes to the chair I was previously looking at before.

As I took a closer look, I asked Milton "Is that it?"

I turned back to face him as I saw him nodding, telling me just moments later "Yep, that's it."

"And it feels real?"

"What is life but our brain's chemical perception of it? Your eyes see, your brain chemistry reacts... Here we just remove the middle man and go straight to the chemistry. Does that make it any less real?"

I sighed deeply before objecting.

"No matter how convincing it is, it's still just an illusion."

He then chuckled before countering "That's very good. You're right, objectively. But from the inside, subjectively, I assure you it's quite the opposite entirely."

Probably sensing my unease, he then added on "Listen, I get it. You're here because you feel like something's missing. You've got some tug, some longing for something more and we're going to give you that thing."

"Is that right?"

"It could be something you could never afford to do. Hm? Something secret you've always wanted to try, but you would never, ever dare to do?"

"What do you mean by secret?"

He then grinned widely and he put his hands together as he explained to me "Anything. Tell us your fantasy, we'll give you the memory. You want to be rich and famous? Worshiped by millions? Maybe something with a little more adrenaline, huh? A crime fighter? Or a world-class athlete? Secret agent? That's you isn't it?"

The moment he said secret agent, I felt the awkward, forced grin from my face disappeared.

It's like he read my mind.

"Secret agent, I could do that." I grinned widely as a non-forced smile of excitement appeared on my face.

"Yeah, maybe as an intelligence operative. You could be working for the Rudy and the Resistance. Oh, maybe you could be working for Chancellor Phil. Or why limit yourself? Why not both?"

The next thing I knew, I agreed to it and I was now currently sitting in the chair I was previously afraid of.

I was strapped down at the wrists and my head was held in between two prongs that attached to the corners of my forehead.

Due to the slight lack of blood circulation to my hands from the straps, I tried to move my hands slightly as I felt the chair move.

My steady breathing hitched slightly at the unexpected movement as the chair moved backwards, then tilted back slightly at a 45 degree angle as Milton began to speak.

"One last thing Austin. As a matter of full disclosure, none of the secret life elements you chose can actually be true. See, the thing is a lot of people come in here and they want the secret mistress trip when they already have one, a real one on the side. It would cause irreparable conflict and confusion. It's how brains get blown."

I silently scuffed to myself as I responded "Don't worry, I don't have any secrets."

"I'm sure you don't but just to be safe, we're going to run a psycho-polygraphic panel on you anyway."

Once he explained this to me, I nodded as he gave the go ahead to one of his assistants to begin the search.

In seconds, a trilling sound became noticeable as I saw something familiar.

Projected in 3-D rows to both my left and right were frames containing memories.

So apparently this was the psycho-polygraphic panel Milton was referring to.

Since I had really nothing else to do, my eyes flickered both right and left as I observed the woman and the man glancing through them as they checked my memories, which I was honestly ok about since it was just for safety precautions.

I mean, I surely wouldn't like my brain to be blown out, especially if what Jerry said was true.

I was then distracted from my contemplations when Milton informed me it was time.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road shall we?"

The woman to my right then grabbed a needle in her hand and stuck it into my arm.

Ignoring my mind's plea to look away, I looked straight at it as she plunged it right into my skin.

She gave me a comforting smile as she whispered a single sentence in my ear.

"Trust me, you're gonna have the time of your life."

She seemed to act to a similar fashion of someone else, the woman at the counter to be specific.

Just like at the counter, I felt an uncomfortable wave of regret and anguish wash over me as I tried my best to shake it off.

Just then as she connected the tube to me in which the chemical were to be transferred to, Milton grinned to me as he told me "Have fun Agent Hauser."

I watched the chemical move as if in slow-motion up the tube as I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, preparing myself for what would happen next.

I then heard Milton's voice say one last thing before I felt my eyes begin to flutter shut.

"Happy trails. You can tell me all about it when you get-"

Get what?

"Wait… gah!"

What the-?

My eyes immediately shot open as I looked to Milton.

"Wha- What's going on?" I asked, my breathing increasing as I felt a single droplet of sweat fall down my face in apprehension.

His bewildered expression made my stomach drop as he ordered the lady beside me "Yank that needle out before it takes!"

She immediately ripped it from my arm then unlocked my handcuffs as I sucked in air quickly from the twinge now lingering in my arm.

I quickly pushed my other hand up against the now-bleeding hole in my arm.

Ignoring the pain, I turned to Milton who glared at me fiercely.

"You lied. You son of a-"

"Look!" I yelled, cutting him off as I continued on.

"I don't have a mistress, I don't know what you're talking about!"

He then mumbled in just a barely audible tone, getting louder as he spoke "Holy Christmas nuts, you're a spy… You're a freakin' spy! Gah!"

He then walked over to his desk a few paces over and in seconds had a gun aimed at my head as he yelled "Why are you here? Why?!"

I immediately put my hands up in surrender from the startling action as he pulled back the loading trigger on his pistol in hand, loading the gun.

Just then before anything else could be said, the door I entered the room in was busted open as men in white, armored suits burst inside.

They all had machine guns in hand, pointing them upwards in a ready-to-fire position as one yelled "Federal police!"

The first few police members who entered immediately fired upon the three people around me as Milton turned to them with his gun loaded in hand.

Before he could even pull the trigger once, he was stopped as two men opened fire on him.

He collapsed to the floor, blood slowly oozing out as he dropped the gun.

I then turned my head as I heard a deep roar of agony erupt to my left, followed by a feminine scream of distress to my right.

As the large group of heavily armored police entered the room, they all aimed their guns at me as I now remained the only non-police member in the room.

As a reaction of panic, I pushed myself onto the floor as I quickly stumbled back up to my feet, my hands up in the air as I slowly stood back up.

The man closest to me aimed his weaponized gun at me as he yelled to me.

"Federal police! On your feet now!"

"No, wait! This is all a mistake! It's all- I'm nobody."

"Hands on your head now!"

I began to breathe heavily out of my mouth as I tried to calm down after what just happened.

Moments later, I soon grasped ahold of what they wanted me to do and immediately put my hands on my head.

Just after doing so, he then yelled at me "Turn around, now!"

Without any real hesitation, I complied and did as I was told.

Just then as I heard a gun click behind me, my mind seemed to click.

Before I could even understand what I was doing, I suddenly turned around.

I punched the soldier closest to me as I continued turning, hitting the other person as I saw I only had one more close to me.

Grabbing the person that I just hit, I took him and gripped him from behind as I used my other hand to grab his hand with his pistol in it.

I instantly used that hand and bent it oddly as I kicked the last man who stood closest to me just before shooting him not even a second later.

I then swung his arm in the opposite direction, shooting the other man who I punched on the floor before shooting the other man a second time, sending the two both to their deaths.

I then took the man in my grip, turned him to face me as I forced his hand into pulling the trigger right into his chest.

He screamed in severe pain as I let go, him falling to the floor just mere seconds later.

I then took on the next man who was rapidly advancing towards me.

I quickly punched him as I took him by the next, turned him around in the opposite direction, then turned him to my left to another advancing combatant as I grabbed the gun through his hand.

After pulling the trigger for him, I snapped his neck as I took a few steps towards the next upcoming guard.

I punched him before pushing him down, having him slam into my rising knee as he instantly went limp in my arms.

I gripped him around the neck from behind as I took his machine gun.

While using his body as a shield, I shot the remaining men from left to right, only to shoot him last after my work was done.

Once I watched the last man fall to the floor, my eyes dilated as I realized what I had just done.

I dropped the gun to the floor as I ran my hands through my hair.

My mind seemed to be running on overload as I muttered to myself "Oh my god."

I looked at the result of my actions around me as I took a few steps back in disbelief.

My first reaction after realizing this was to run, so that's exactly what I did.

I ran forwards to the exit, only to stop at the sight of another man in white armor approaching me from around the corner of the hall.

He aimed his gun at me as he fired several rounds.

Luckily for me, I was able to dodge out of the way and put my back against the wall beside the doorframe.

I then heard another group of combat boots hit the hard, smooth floor as I heard several guns click, most likely loading with ammunition.

Just before noticing the control panel to the door on the wall, I heard them holler "Federal police!" as I hit the panel, making the doors both close _and_ lock.

Once the door was shut, I ran back to the main floor of the room, stumbling down the stairs in the process.

As I fell beside one of the men, I picked up his unused pistol from his holster just before a soldier's receiver spoke aloud "Team one, advise. Let me know what's going on in there."

Recognizing the device in which the audio was being transmitted from, I ran over to who I assumed was the team leader as I picked up the walkie-talkie.

It began to speak "Team one, advise! Are you there-?" but was cut off when I smashed the device to the ground, shattering it into pieces.

Just then, I felt a faint breeze brush past me followed by whooshing noise swooping above my head.

I looked to the wall behind me to see a tiny, silver device in the wall spinning rapidly.

Just seconds after it began to spin, it began to launch little, tiny balls all over the room.

Whether it be on the floor, ceiling, walls, or any of the pieces of décor, they all lit up a blue color as they landed on the object.

I put my hands up to my head, shielding me from any of them as I ducked down.

Seconds later, the sound of the launching balls stopped and I slowly looked up from my confined position.

What were now blue, were now a blinking red light as the balls all made a barely audible beeping noise.

Just then, I noticed an odd feeling on my arm.

I looked down and on my left arm was one of those tiny devices.

I looked at it for a few moments before ripping it off my skin, then throwing it to the floor, crushing it with my foot just after doing so.

I then looked to my left at the bodies of people who lied, dead on the floor.

That being seen, an idea immediately came to mind. I crouched down to the closest man, grabbed his belt then moved on to the next and repeated this until I had the belts from over half of the men.

I then put them all in a pile as I took a one of the few grenades from each belt and twisted them, causing them to activate.

Once about a sixth of the grenades were activated, I left the pile of grenades in the middle of the room as I looked around.

To my left I saw a bookshelf.

After thinking for a moment, I flipped it forwards with little effort, causing the backside of it to facing upwards.

Knowing I only had seconds until the grenades would go off, I ran to the side of the room and took shelter behind the wall of the storage room.

The glass above me shattered everywhere as I braced for the impact.

Just when I began to debate whether to leave the room or not, I heard one of the men from the squad yell out "Fall back! Fall back!" giving me my cue to exit.

I quickly ascended the few stairs that led to the room as I took shelter behind one of the pillars in the room.

As I looked at the bookshelf before me, I saw the floor beneath it where the grenades previously sat was revealed.

A hole in the floor from the explosion caused the floor to cave in and the bookshelf that was previously lying flat, now led to the lower level of the building.

Taking a risk, I then ran out into the open, avoiding gun fire as I did so.

Just when I was close enough, I jumped at the shelf and I slid down the backside of it as I rolled across the floor only to fall again, only this time, I would have preferred not to fall down this hole.

The impact from my weight hitting the metal door at the bottom caused it to drop, swinging open as I grabbed ahold of the bar at the end of it.

For a few moments I dangled in mid-air, hanging over what I saw was some homes several thousands of feet in the air as I fought to hang on.

As I looked back up at the room above me, I saw peeking through the hole two soldiers with their guns aimed at me.

Seeing I had no choice, I then swung my weight forwards and let go of the bar, propelling myself forwards just enough to barely grab ahold of a building's outdoor walkway next to me.

With a grunt of effort, I pulled myself up and over the railing and jumped onto the building just a few feet away.

I then ran down the side of the building's roof as I another railing came into view.

That being said, I ran to it, using my arms to launch myself up and over only to fall in the cloth roofing of a shop owner's stand.

Then just to make things worse, the fabric ripped and I fell through, making me crush the wooden stand below me as my force caused the structure to collapse.

After noticing the odd looks from the nearby people and the screaming from the person who most likely owned the shop, I got up and ran in the direction of my house.

In minutes, I arrived at the foot of my door and quickly entered, shutting the door behind me as I did so.

The first thing my eyes laid in contact with was Lindsay's as I saw she was on the phone.

A concerned look was plastered across her face as she disregarded the caller on the other line as she called out to me "Oh my god, Austin!"

She then began to wrap up her phone call, I presumed so she could talk to me.

As she did so, I ran to my desk towards the middle of the room and grabbed my wallet and any money I had left in my drawer and shoved them in my pocket.

By the time I finished doing that, she was off her phone and I ran up to her, giving her a hug as I whispered in her ear "Lindsay, I'm so glad you're here."

She too embraced me in the deep hug as she told me "Of course I'm here. I've been going out of my mind. Where have you been?"

"Something bad happened." I explained as I separated from her, only to move to the closest window for any signs of the police.

As I pushed the blinds of the window to the side to observe the outside world, she told me "Yeah, I know. I just got the call. We've been put on standby-"

"No, you don't understand."

"Understand what? What's going on?"

As she asked this question, I was already looking out the other set of windows as I stopped in place.

I then turned to the television projected on the wall behind her as I ran up to get a closer look.

Though the TV was on mute, the pictures and videos from the event I just caused were shown.

It said underneath that twenty people we're confirmed dead and it showed the damages from the scene.

Just then, I turned the volume up to a low level as the news caster explained the situation.

"_From what is now being described as a terrorist attack, a solitary gunman opened fire on a squadron of federal police at the Rekall Lounge in downtown Fremont. We are still awaiting word on precisely how many casualties there are, but officials are now confirming that at least twenty officers have been killed or injured."_

Most likely seeing that what happened was more serious than believed, Lindsay came up in front of me and asked "Austin, what happened?"

I averted my eyes from the TV as I looked down to face her as I began to explain.

"Lindsay, it wasn't the Resistance who killed these sentries. It wasn't the terrorists…"

After taking a deep breath to help calm myself, I then told her "It was me."

A small, forced smirk appeared on her face as an eyebrow went up at me.

She looked at me in uncertainty as she asked again "Wait, what was you?"

"Lindsay, I'm the one who killed them!"

She then glanced at the TV for a second, reading the small side note I read earlier about the amount of kills confirmed when she then asked moments later "You killed twenty armed men?"

"No, it was more like ten-"

"But you killed them?" she asked again, cutting me off from responding before I could even speak.

"With what honey, you're book?"

"Look, Lindsay, I'm serious-" I began as I gripped her shoulders, gripping her with a tighter grip than preferred.

She then removed my hands from her shoulders as she jerked away, taking a step back as she told me "Austin you're scaring me!"

Understanding that I was being a bit frantic, I took a breath as I told her "Lindsay, this is gonna sound pretty crazy, but you have to believe me. I went to Rekall after work-"

"What?! What did they do to you?" she asked, worry written across her face as she eyed me with an extremely big amount of alarm.

"Nothing. I sat in the chair, they hooked me up, and before they could do anything, the police burst in. They tried to take me and I just… reacted… and killed them."

She then shook her head side to side, taking a few steps closer to me as she put my head in her hands.

She looked me deep in the eye as she they explained to me "Listen, Austin, you didn't kill anyone."

"No, trust me. I killed them."

"No honey, don't you see? Whatever you think you did had nothing to do with any of this. Those morons screwed with your mind and now you're having some kind of a paranoid delusion."

After hearing her say this, I seemed to calm down at the fact that she was probably right.

Though it seemed so real, I knew it was plausible.

"Whatever it is that happened, we're going to get through it. Okay?"

I then muttered "Ok." in response as she then motioned me into a hug.

Listening to her, I wrapped my arms around her tightly as I felt her wrap both arms around my neck.

I then felt her grip constrict to a deadly level as I couldn't breathe anymore.

I felt the blood rush to my head as I managed to choke out seconds later "Lindsay, I can't breathe."

My vision soon began to falter as I began to slowly lose consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Total Recall Chapter 3**

**Heyy everyone! I haven't gotten many reviews for this story and as much as I assume it's because of the fact Kim isn't in the story yet, I'm beginning to fear one of two other things... 1. The story is boring, _or _2. You all don't like it. I hope it's my original thought, but I urge you all to spread the word and share this story. I hoping this will start to get more reviews once Kim come into the picture in chapter four, but the other chapters are a must read in order to understand most of the back story. I would continue my depressing rant, but I really want you to read this one. I'll tell you, this one is jam packed with action and took a while to write. Thanks to who did review and as always, follow my Twitter & Instagram (KAD900) and enjoy! REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kickin' It or the movie Total Recall.**

* * *

**Mee869**- Wasn't the movie awesome! It's one of my favorites personally :) And sadly she wont be in the story until chapter four due to how detailed I made this chapter.

**KarateGirl77**- Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy!

**Guest**- Trust me, I will! I just had to go through moving so I should be updating regularly soon again :)

**jabc4**- Thank you! I'm glad you like it and hope you continue to as the story goes on :)

* * *

**Jack's POV**

The moment I felt my body couldn't stand the lack of air any longer, I ran forwards. With her still wrapped around me, I drove her forwards until I slammed her into the sliding glass door of the patio.

Because she still didn't let go, I turned around and slammed her into the nearby shelves on the wall.

At that point, she finally let go.

Before I could take a split second to get a breath of air, she swung her fist at me.

I ducked down, avoiding her hit as she sent another my way.

I quickly caught her hand mid-swing and wrapped one of my elbows around hers, squeezing it tightly as I jerked my arm up.

After wincing in pain from the unnatural arm movement, she glared at me as I asked "Lindsay, what's wrong with you?!"

Without a second to answer, she used the desk in front of her and back flipped with my arm still intertwined with hers, causing it to bend somewhat uncomfortably as I was pulled down slightly.

Once she landed on the ground, she swiftly dropped to her knees and flipped me over her, causing me to tumble a good twenty feet onto the floor besides my bed.

The setup of the house made our bedroom area connect to the living room and kitchen with a set of small stairs.

Because I rolled off of one of the drop offs on both sides of the stairs, I didn't descend until I rolled off the ledge, causing me a harder landing when I hit the hard floor.

I then stood up at the ledge at which I previously just fell off of and turned to Lindsay who eyed me with the eyes of a hawk as she stood there.

Her eyes squinted slightly as we looked at one another eye to eye.

"Lindsay, what are you-" I began to say before I was immediately cut off by her assaulting me.

She slid down on her knees, back arched as she sliding across the slick floor with ease.

Seconds later she knocked into me and the force threw me back onto the bed behind me.

She now had the upper hand on me as she straddled over my chest.

She then threw a well-aimed hit at me and hit me twice on the same side of my face before I could finally catch the third.

After doing so, I then threw her over to the empty space on the bed beside me and went in to take control.

Just when I was going to pin her down, she kicked me, forcing me to block her as she got up on her knees like me.

She sent two more punches my way, one per arm before she resorted to use another kick.

As she did so, I took the opportunity to try and make my getaway.

I grabbed her leg with both hands and for the slightest moment she was unbalanced, I stood up on the floor and pushed her upwards, slamming her into the sky window above.

As she was distracted with the aching pain from the glass and the shards surrounding her, I began to run, only to be kicked in the stomach before I could fully turn around.

From the kick, I was harshly launched back into the small set of stairs in front of the bed as she turned to face me.

I then saw her reach in her bag and the moment I saw her hand wrap around something, I had a pretty good guess of what it was.

Seeing this, I quickly disregarded the throbbing pain in my back as I scrambled to my feet and dove behind the kitchen counter as she fired several rounds of ammo from her pistol at me.

After catching myself, I sat up against the island, sitting on the opposite side of her as I remembered the control panel that was near the edge.

I pressed a button and suddenly the lights turned off at my command.

I took the moment to collect my breath as yelled out "Lindsay, what the heck are you doing?!"

I then heard a click from her gun loading as she responded back "My job."

This time when she spoke, she had a different accent. A

t first she had a slight British accent, but now she had a clear American accent.

Was this how she really spoke?

Or was this just a momentary decision?

"Are you crazy?!"

"Am I crazy? That's a good one Austin considering you don't even know who the heck you are."

What does she mean by that?

"Do you really think a boring, old factory worker like you could take out an entire room of highly-trained men? Come on, be realistic Austin!"

As I heard her boots approaching, I slid further down to the end of the counter.

I then leaned back against the far end of the countertop and looked around until I thought of a plan.

Seeing I knocked over a few items as I slid behind the counter, I picked up a nearby spoon and threw it at the row of pans handing over the oven as I ran around the other side of the counter, still crouched so she couldn't see me.

That moment she used to whip around the corner of the counter I was formerly leaning against, I ran up behind her and before she could react, I wrapped my arm around her neck as I snatched the gun from her hand.

As I tightened my grip slightly, I put the gun to her head as she clung onto my arm with both of hers, hoping to escape my grip.

Assuming that she knew she couldn't escape, I then took the time to ask her "Tell me what's going on. Now! Or we can skip straight to "Until death do us part"."

As we both attempted to catch our breath, she turned her head at an angle to see me as she sent a devious grin my way.

"I'm not your wife."

"That's bull. We've been married seven years."

"I'm U.F.B. police intel, assigned to play your wife. Six weeks ago, I didn't even know you."

I then let her go, pushing her forwards as I aimed the gun at her who now stood just over five feet from me.

She just smirked as flipped the hair out of her face from the harsh smack down we just so recently had as I asked "What are you talking about?"

"Your memory was replaced and your mind, implanted with a life you think you've lived."

There's no way that could be true.

She's trying to mess with your mind Austin!

"Keeping up baby?"

Austin, don't listen!

She's just trying to screw with you.

"There is no Austin Hauser, never has, never was."

"Are you saying-? Everything I- Our marriage?"

"Never existed."

She then inhaled deeply with a grin as she then added on "What can I say, I play a good wife."

I then felt my eyes dilate to their max as I felt my breathing steadily slow down like her's.

"Come on. Deep down, did you really believe someone like me would marry someone like you, and live in this piece of crud people call a house?"

"Who am I?"

"How in the heck would I know, I just work here." she said, winking as a chuckle escaped her lips.

I then shifted the gun in my hands as commanded her to speculate.

She then sighed stubbornly as she explained "If I had to guess, all the trouble Phil's taken to hide you from the Resistance, you must be fairly important. And with your skill set, I think it's highly doubtful you're his gardener"

"Phil? Phil's trying to hide me? W-why are you trying to kill me?"

When she didn't respond I shot a bullet to the right of her as I shouted at her moments later "Talk!"

"Call it a seven-year itch. Oh, and by the way, you haven't even begun to see me try to kill you!"

Just then, she came at me.

She gripped my hands with both of hers, as she pushed everything my waist up towards the floor as she thought she could rip the gun from my hand.

Seeing I wouldn't let go, she kicked me into the ledge besides the stairs that led to the walk-in closet.

Similar to the entryway to the bedroom, it has only a few stairs, but instead of going down, it goes up.

While my body still lied limp on the edge, she rolled over me and just as I got up, she knocked the gun from my hand.

As I recovered from her harsh blow to my wrist, she held up her weight with her arms as she used both of her legs to kick me back.

Because the energy she used contained a lot of power, she rolled forwards until she caught herself on the shelves of the closet.

She flipped her hair back in a dramatic manner as our eyes both locked on the item that sat between us both.

Both equally distant from us, was the pistol.

While I knew she would go for the gun, my eyes wondered just slightly lower to see something practically designated for my current liking.

Because of how the building was built, underneath the closet was a window that I knew led to the rooftop of the neighboring home.

Seeing I had no time to waste, we both took off and as she dove forwards, I ran and leaned back.

Instead of getting the gun like she expected I would, I slid on my side out and through the window while she landed where I was at just seconds ago.

After a few seconds of freefalling in mid-air, I fell onto the hard, concrete floor of the neighbor's patio.

The family quickly dispersed as far as they could from me as I struggled to get up since the rainfall made the ground slippery.

Just then I looked up at the small window I fell out of to see Lindsay leaning out slightly, gun aimed at me.

Seeing she was about to fire, I ducked back under the protection of the concrete perimeter as she fired.

Sad to say instead of hitting me, she hit a man just a few feet from me.

As he collapsed to the floor, a one of the girls screamed as I took the few seconds I had to actually breathe.

I wiped the perspiration from my forehead with my rolled up sleeve as exhaled sharply from my mouth.

Just then, I heard a loud clang to my right.

When I turned to see the source of the sound, I saw Lindsay jump on to the rooftop nearby and was about to jump onto the patio I was on.

Perceiving that, I quickly jumbled to my feet and leaped towards the next house's patio.

Luckily for me, I landed and once I got back up to my feet, I continued running to repeat this process.

Moments later, I soon came up to a large billboard blocking my path.

Seeing this enormous obstacle was stopping my chance of survival, I took a few steps back before sprinting and jumping off of the patio.

As I flew forwards, I used whatever energy I had left in my arms to push myself up and over the sign, only to crash onto the floor below.

I groaned loudly in both pain and annoyance as I heard the pitter-patter of feet splashing in the water not far from me.

Knowing it was Lindsay, I quickly forced myself back to my feet and continued on with my run.

I jumped down from the building's patio to another building's roof below as I then ran and jumped from the building to the next.

Taking the moment to glance back, I saw Kim was about to cross the billboard.

As I did so, I turned around last minute before I clumsily slammed into a weak, metal fence.

Because of my weight and how fast I was going, I rammed it to the floor and tumbled forwards into a puddle of water just before falling off of the roof.

Realizing I landed on someone else's patio, I quickly got to my feet and continued running.

As I heard Lindsay's footsteps draw nearer by the minute, I took a deadly risk.

I jumped off of the patio and though I did indeed make the giant jump from the patio to the next, I flew a few feet further than expected and smashed into the door that led into the inside of the house, knocking it to the floor with me on top.

As I intruded the family's home, a woman screamed while what I assumed was a little girl squealed a high-pitched screech that made my ears ring slightly at the noise.

I then looked up at what the girl was squealing at. In the window above was non-other than Lindsay, gun out and aimed at me and ready to fire.

I quickly took shelter under the dining table as the family ran to the opposite side of the room from which I was at.

Just then, bullets began to shoot through both the table and the window as I quickly crawled from one side to another.

As she took a moment to put a new clip in, I crawled out from under the tabletop and ran out the other exit of the room.

Just before turning the corner, I turned back to see Lindsay fall through the window and onto the table, causing the glass to rain down all over the place.

There was then a long hallway.

As I passed the doorways, I looked down each before I found one that led outside.

With no hesitation what's so ever, I shoved the door open with great strength and ran out it, only to almost run into someone.

My feet hit the pavement of the patio with great vigor as I ran off the patio and onto another.

As I jumped, I fell straight through a fabric canopy used to block the rain beside the door as I fortunately landed correctly on my feet.

Because the amount of rain was starting to brutally increase on my face, I shook my head side to side to get rid of the excess water that continued to build up the more I ran in the rain.

I then came to a halt at the sight of what lied at the end of the patio I was currently on.

If I had jumped over, I would plummet into one of three things… the water of the river, one of the boats in the river, and if I didn't jump far enough… the concrete.

I turned my head 180 degrees to see Lindsay approaching me by the second.

I then looked around one last time to see right below me a rain-roof of a ground-level building's entrance.

Knowing there was no other alternative, I did what was necessary.

I threw myself over the ledge and ended up going through the thin, concrete roof.

I groaned in pain as I removed a piece of the roof that I just so happened to land on and threw it off of me and to the side in frustration.

As I stood up, I then noticed a synthetic police soldier coming towards me.

After getting up and onto my feet, he began to approach me as I grumbled out "Perfect."

I quickly scavenged the area for a weapon, only to find a large crate.

Since it was my only option, I kicked the box, smashing it to pieces.

I then took the largest and heaviest piece of wood and hit the robot with it.

Though he blocked the first, when I threw the second, it hit him in the face only for him to grab it.

He then used both of his hands to push me back into the wall behind me.

There was a loud gasp from a bystander nearby as shook my head, showing I wasn't going to give up this easily after what had happened to me within the last hour.

Once I picked up the wood again, I hit him in the chest and ran into him like I did to Lindsay, sending him backwards and through the railing into the water below.

After taking a second to look at my accomplishment floating in the water as it short-circuited, I looked at my surroundings to see more police troops coming from my left, and from my right, Lindsay with her shiny handgun.

I looked around for an exit route and saw behind me was a staircase.

It would have to do. I sprinted up the stairs and seeing there was only one way to get to the roof, I rolled my neck.

I jumped off of one wall of the building and used my other leg to do the same to the other side.

In less than thirty seconds, I had jumped my way to the top and ran to the ledge overlooking the opposite side of Lindsay and the troops.

I looked down to see the river again except this time, there were more boats.

My eye then caught glimpse of a wire that reached out over the river.

No matter what its purpose was, I fully intended to use it to get back to ground level.

Using the space I had, I got a running start before hurdling forwards.

As I flew, I used my arms to grab ahold of the wire, hoping to be able to stop myself from crashing into one of the boats below.

To my disappointment, I could only hold on for a few moments before the moisture on the cable made me lose my grip, sending me down on top of a boat.

Because the boat was made of better materials, the roof I landed on didn't collapse, but instead made me bounce off and into the middle of a canoe-like boat.

From my rush to get out of the boat, I accidentally tipped the boat over when I stepped on the side to jump onto the nearby dock.

I turned around to see the two people who were previously inside emerge from the water and after apologizing to them, I ran down the dock to again knock over a fisherman.

As I began to ran, I turned for a moment to apologize before sprinting down an alley.

Seeing a search party of soldiers approaching, I ran down the alley and with who I assumed was the owner of the house, hid just on the other side of his door while I peeked out the window just a few feet away.

When I saw the soldier disappear, I thanked him before running in the opposite direction into a thick crowd of people.

Just as I began to cut through the crowd, I heard a beeping noise.

If felt as if it was coming from me. But it couldn't, I left my phone at home.

Just then, I looked down to see my hand glowing.

Because I didn't want to be seen with it with so many people around, I ran around the corner and behind a shop where I was alone.

Assuming that whatever in my hand was indeed a phone, I pressed the big button only to hear a man talk through.

"Hello?"

Because I was feeling paranoid at the moment, I was hesitant to respond back since part of me wanted me to believe it was an illusion.

"_Hello_?"

Once he spoke again, I finally gathered up enough belief to answer.

"Hello?"

"It's Eddie."

"I don't know any Eddie."

"Dang it! You said this might happen. Look, find a piece of glass."

Find a piece of glass- How is that going to do anything?

Probably assuming I wasn't listening to him, he then told me in a louder voice "Do it now, hurry."

Obeying his orders, I exited the alley and found the window of a store.

After informing him I had found a glass pane, he then informed me to put my hand to it.

Though I was hesitant, I slowly did as I was told and just as I did so, a face popped up onto the screen.

A large, young fellow popped up on the screen.

He had short, shaved down black hair while his skin was a dark shaded color.

Just then, he spoke. "They really did a number on you, didn't they?"

"Who the heck are you?"

"You honestly don't remember any of it, do you?"

"No, no I don't… How do you know me?"

"We worked at federal intel together. Look, there isn't much time. You said to me that if you ever pop back up on the grid, I was to phone this number."

"The grid?"

"Your phone, it's been reactivated. How do you think they've been tracking you? Now look, you asked me to give you a message, so I'm giving it to you. _Get the key_."

"Get the key? What is the key? W-where is it?"

"You said you'd know-"

"Well I don't so tell me what it is!"

"Look, I know we were close, but this is getting too dangerous. If they find out I've contacted you, I'll be-"

"Ok, just-just tell me what's going on. Who am I?"

"I'm sorry, there isn't any time. If I were you, I'd get rid of that phone…_now_."

"How can I get rid of the phone? It's in my hand! How am I- Wait!"

Just then, before I could get an answer, the visual disappeared.

I tapped my hand to the glass a few times, hoping it would reappear, but after nothing happened, I removed my hand and ran my other hand through my hair in frustration.

Just then, I heard my phone beep again as I looked up at the glass window.

Where the live video previously was, now read in bold red letters _New Message_.

I attached my hand to the glass again and a building's name with a number popped up.

It read _First Bank_ along with the number _10549_ below it.

Once I mentally repeated the info to myself a few times so I could remember, I removed my hand to take a look at the area I was in.

Behind me, a group of young teens stood, observing me.

I then remembered about what Eddie told me.

That in mind, I looked around until something caught my eye.

On one of the stairs that led to a house, was an empty beer bottle.

Taking my chances, I decided to listen to Eddie's advice.

I walked over to the bottle, smashed it against the ground, and then took a piece as I took seat on one of the steps.

With a shaky breath, I inhaled deeply before stabbing the glass into the side of my palm, cutting open an inch-wide slit on it.

Ignoring the burning sensation in my hand, I reached my hand in and grabbed the hard, thin piece of metal my fingertip came in contact with.

Slowly but surely, I pulled the device out and into the palm of my other hand as I studied it.

One of the teen who were eyeballing me before then spoke aloud "Whoa. What is that? Where can I get one?"

After glaring at his teenage stupidity, I ignored it as I remembered, even I had those stupid moments when I was that age.

Since I decided it was best I leave anyways, I chucked it to him, telling him "Here." as I walk out onto the main pathway, only do disappear into the crowd seconds later.

**Lindsay's POV**

I can't believe I lost him.

He has no clue who he is, and yet he beats you at your own game.

This is just great.

After searching the area from the building I was standing on top of, I breathed angrily in defeat as I made my way to the ground floor.

When I did, I soon came across a synthetic and ordered "Track him. I want him found, _now_."

With a quick nod of the head, he looked to his wrist and pulled up a hologram map of the area.

As he went to find him, I used my phone and called the second man in command and ordered him to meet at the robot's location.

After rounding up his men nearby, he met up with me as we all went over to the synthetic's location.

I stood back as I observed the scene before me.

The robot was now standing before one of the teens sitting on the stairs.

He reached out, grabbed his hand, and turned it over, palm-side up, then opened his hand to reveal what I confirmed to be a hand-phone.

Since only specific people had those and since we were tracking Austin's phone, I knew for a fact it had to be his.

The robot squeezed his wrist tightly until he literally whimpered, dropping the phone to the ground.

The second he let go, he gripped his wrist tightly in soreness as the robot picked up the phone.

He brought the object to his face, the teen yelled at him.

"Hey Robo-jerk, that's mine!"

After hearing the young delinquent's words, the team captain gave the signal the signal to the soldiers to aim their guns at the suspect, most likely to intimidate him.

As I suspected, his eyes widened in fear as he fell backwards on his butt onto the steps leading to the building behind him.

The Commander of the group then came up to me after grabbing something from the synthetic.

He immediately turned to face me as he told me to my dissatisfaction "Brewer must've known we'd be tracking it."

He then dangled the gadget in the air before me, stained with blood as my eyes narrowed.

"How in the hell would he have known that?" I asked, venom sinking into my voice as he shrugged.

I then turned around in frustration, desperately looking around with any last hope I had for finding him at the moment as felt my phone going off.

Knowing it wasn't going to be good, I muttered out "_Oh, joy_." in sarcasm before walking up to a car in front of me.

Once I put my hand on the passenger-side window, a familiar face popped up.

"He made you look like a fool."

I bit my lip at the sentence he spoke as I held back my anger towards the foreign man and obeyed him.

Considering he was my boss, it would just make things worse.

"He'd had major tactical training sir, I wasn't made aware of that."

"How the hell did he get re-activated?"

"An agent in place told me he'd gone to Rekall. I sent a team in, but his memory implant had been blown just before they could get to him. He's clearly regaining some memory fragments and I'm about fifteen minutes behind him."

"No lethal force. I want him alive, do you understand?"

"Who the heck is this guy sir?"

Just then, I could see the hesitation on his face as he said nothing.

I then heard him exhale in submission as he then told me "Take me off display." referring to the visual on the window.

After taking my hand of, I placed it to my ear as I told him "Line is secure."

Just then, he began a brief explanation of who he was.

As he told me more and more, I could practically feel my heart rate rise in fury as I yelled into the phone "What?!"

He then told me even more unpleasant information before I yelled loud enough to catch the attention of all the police soldiers around me.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?!"

As I turned to the men, I signaled them to turn around as I yelled into the phone again "Why is he still alive?"

Once the men all turned around, I faced the opposite direction again as sighed in obedience once he told me my orders.

Knowing I had lost this battle, I muttered into the phone "Yes, sir." before hanging up.

Immediately after the call ended, I turned to the second in command I was talking to moments ago and told him "We kill him on sight."

He then protested back as I made my way to the teen I was with before.

"But the Chancellor said-"

"I'm sorry, say again?" I counteracted, interrupting him as shot daggers at him.

I know he heard the Chancellor since he was one of the few who are allowed to hear such conversations being such a higher rank than most, but in the field, he is not the one in control.

In that moment, he instantaneously shut up and murmured "Sorry ma'am."

"The Chancellor's not here and believe me, if that target's given even half a chance, he'll end us. If you see him, shoot to kill. Is that understood?"

With a quick nod from him, I turned back around, diverting my brazen eyes to a specific someone as I walked over to the teen I was watching before.

As I drew near him, I could hear him arguing with one of my men.

"I keep telling you, that's my phone. The guy gave it to me, I swear, so it's my property now."

I then came up to him, breaking up the argument as I asked him "Where was he headed?"

He then looked me up and down in a debauched manner as he responded back coyly "Who?"

This guy is a joke, he was just getting me nowhere.

I rolled my eyes as I calmly clarified what I meant to him.

"The man who gave that to you."

"Lady, do I look like a psychic? How the heck do I know? All I'm saying is that my phone is my personal property now. I know my rights, so you all can just-"

Finally, when I was officially done playing games with this reprobate oddity, I punched him in the neck, causing him to double over as he put a hand to his throat.

He then collapsed onto one of the steps under him as he struggled to get air into his lungs.

With him being in his pathetic state, I leaned forwards closer to him as I whispered, narrowing my eyes at him as I informed him "When you've got your breath back, you're gonna tell me everything that man said to you, starting from the beginning."

He then asked through his lack of air with a raspy, forced out voice "Who- who are you?"

With a smirk, I then told him "I'm his wife."


End file.
